The present invention relates to a tool for golfers, and more specifically relates to a tool providing for divot repair and providing for height indexing insertion of a golf tee.
A wide variety of golfing tools have been developed. These include divot repair forks and the like. The present invention is advantageous in that it provides a divot repair tool while also providing a device for insertion of the golf tee. The device for insertion of a golf tee allows for systematic and consistent insertion of a golf tee to a consistent height, thereby facilitating the consistency of a player's golf game. It further facilitates insertion of a golf tee by affording additional surface area which may be helpful in inserting the golf tee into hard soil.